La Batalla de Hogwarts
by Heru1805
Summary: Es mi version del capitulo que tiene el mismo nombre en el septimo libro. Espero que les guste
1. Chapter 1

Wenass, como va? Bueno, aqui empiezo una serie de batallas entre los distintos personajes de los libros. Es un piloto, veré si lo sigo dependiendo de los reviews xD

* * *

El foco de la batalla se encontraba en los terrenos del colegio, las fuerzas de la Orden y del ED, lideradas por Remus Lupin, Kingsley Shacklebolt y Arthur Weasley, se enfrentaban a  
las fuerzas de Voldemort, lideradas por Bellatrix Lestrange, Yaxley y Antonin Dolohov. La batalla estaba reñida, ninguna de las fuerzas parecia superar a la otra y los luchadores de  
ambas partes parecian estar dispuestos a morir en batalla. Arthur lideraba la seccion del flanco izquierdo, Kinglsey, la del centro y Remus la del flanco derecho. El cielo nocturno,  
despejado y sin ninguna nube que cubriera la luna menguante, estaba iluminado por los haces de hechizos, maldiciones, encantamientos y demás magia que se lanzaban los magos.  
-Juntensé más, comenzaremos a empujarlos hacia el bosque. Es la hora de vengar a todos esos muggles e hijos de muggles que mataron estos magos.-grito Arthur Weasley al tiempo que un haz de luz roja salia de su varita y aturdía a un Mortifago. Se ubicó en la primera línea y comenzaron a avanzar, haces de luz verde y roja salian de las filas que lideraba.Los miembros de la Orden y del ED habian decidido que era necesario matar a todos los Mortifagos que pudieran.  
Mientras avanzaba, Arthur observó a un joven caer al suelo, sus ojos abiertos con expresion de sorpresa pero sin ver nada. Era el joven que habia discutido con McGonagall, que queria quedarse y luchar: Colin Creevey. El hombre que lo mató se reia con una risa desdeñosa que Arthur reconocio enseguida, era Walden McNair. Aquel joven podia facilmente ser uno de sus hijos, al pensar eso, una ira tremenda embargó su cuerpo. Sentía deseos de matar como nunca antes habia sentido.  
Apunto su varita al pecho del mortifago y murmuró:-Avada Kedavra!- un haz de luz verde salio de su varita dirigido habia el mortifago. Falló por poco. El mortifago giro y al ver a su oponente, sonrió. -Piensas que puedes matarme, Weasley? En verdad piensas que lograrás vencerme en un duelo como pensó aquel sangre sucia que acabo de matar?-exclamo con desdén. Arthur no respondió, en lugar de eso gritó:-Emporion!- y un haz de luz azul salio de su varita con  
el sonido de un disparo y se dirigio hacia Mcnair, que a su vez exclamó:-Protego!-el rayo azul de Arthur impactó el escudo de Mcnair con el sonido del choque entre dos rocas. El mortifago habia perdido equilibrio por la onda del choque y cayó algo aturdido, Arthur aprovechó ese momento de debilidad y gritó:-Avada Kedavra!- el haz de luz verde impactó en el lugar onde había estado Mcnair, quien se habia levantado agilmente y esquivo la maldicion. Alzó su  
varita y bramó:-Aqua Eructo!- un potente chorro de agua salio de su varita hacia Arthur, esté exclamo en respuesta:-Impervius!-y el chorro se dividió en dos en el lugar en que se encontraba el mago pelirrojo. Desmaius!-grito McNair y un haz de luz roja salio de su varita. Arthur esquivó el hechizo y respondió:-Argentum Orya!- de su varita comenzaron a salir haces plateados que impactaban cerca de Mcnair dejando un pequeño crater. El mortifago grito:-Protego!  
Los haces plateados impactaban en el escudo de McNair que iba retrocediendo de a poco. En el decimo impacto, el escudo se desvaneció y un haz le dio en la pantorrilla izquierda. Le dejó una herida similar a la que habría causado una flecha. Crucio!- grito el mortifago y agarro a Arthur desprevenido. La maldicion le dio de lleno al Sr. Weasley que comenzó a retorderse gritando del dolor que sentía. McNair sonreia:-Creiste que me habías vencido con esos hechizos  
tan simples?-una carcajada insana salio de su garganta y opaco por unos instantes los gritos de dolor de Arthur-.Creo que te mereces un descanso antes de proseguir, Weasley- y terminando la maldicion cometió, en su autoconfianza, soberbia y estupidez, su último error. Arthur había logrado conjurar un encantamiento escudo antes de que la maldicion le impactarse, a pesar de que sintio dolor, era un dolor soportable, no soltó su varita, pudo mantener su cabeza despejada  
y formular su proximo paso. En el momento en el que cesó el dolor, Arthur Weasley alzo su varita y con la voz llena de desprecio grito:-Avada Kedavra!- el haz de luz verde impactó en el pecho del Mortifago llevandose consigo la vida de éste. El cuerpo salio despedido unos metros hacia atras antes de caer al suelo con un ruido sordo. Arthur se acercó para ver lo que había hecho, los ojos del Mortifago estaban abiertos y su rostro conservaba la sonrisa desdeñosa  
que habia tenido antes de morir…Arthur volvio a sus filas que habia sido superadas por una nueva oleada de mortifagos y se dirigio hacia alli para evitar su derrota y emprender la retirada momentaria, cuando un haz de luz verde le paso rozando la cabeza. Su duelo había sido observado por alguien… 


	2. Thorffin Rowle vs Kingsley Shacklebolt

Wenas como estan?¿ Bueno, he subido el segundo capitulo de este fic. Lo hice rapido porque ya lo tenía escrito xP Me demoraré mas en escribir el proximo capitulo. Espero que les guste. Ah y muchas gracias por tu review, Majo Black, me alegro de que te haya gustado el primer capitulo y espero que este tambien te guste  
Nos vemos,  
Heru1805

* * *

Kingsley Shackleblot estaba comandando las fuerzas centrales de los terrenos del castillo. Había matado a todo aquel mortífago que se le cruzase en el camino. "Es necesario", se repetía constantemente. Era verdad, pero no por eso menos terrible, nunca antes había matado a tanto magos oscuros como en esa hora de lucha que había transcurrido. No había tenido ningún duelo todavía. En una pausa para retomar energías, observó el duelo de Arthur Weasley y McNair. Se sorprendió por el final, no porque Arthur ganó, sino por como lo logró. CUando terminó el duelo, ya estaba dispuesto a volver a la batalla cuando vio que un tipo grande y rubio apuntaba con su varita a Arthur y bramaba: Avada Kedavra!- En la academia de Aurores lo habían entrenado para reaccionar en momentos como esos y sin mover los labios desvió la Maldición Asesina del mortífago que paso rozando la cabeza del pelirrojo. El mortífago miro con odio al Auror y ambos comenzaron a luchar en un duelo a muerte. El mago pelirrojo, miro hacia ellos y decidió socorrer a sus propias fuerzas que estaban muy mermadas, dejando a Kingsley el trabajo de acabar con el Mortífago. El Auror reconoció a su enemigo, habia sido el mago grandote que, según le contaron, había luchado en la anterior Batalla de Hogwarts y habia matado a Gibbon, su nombre era: Thorfinn Rowle. Sin mediar palabra entre ellos comenzó un espectacular duelo, ambos contrincantes tenían habilidades parecidas.

-Avada Kedavra- gritó el mortífago.

-Protego Totalum- respondió Kingsley y una barrera de aspecto sólido se interpuso entre el Auror y la Maldición, haciendo que esta ultima rebotase, sin inmutarse, atacó apuntando a la mano de Rowle:-Censeptorious- un haz naranja salio de su varita y se dirigio a la mano con la que el Mortífago sostenía su varita. Éste hizo una floritura con su varita y el hechizo seccionador del Auror cortó limpiamente una rama del Sauce Boxeador que cayó pesadamente cerca del lugar donde estaban luchando los magos comandados por Remus Lupin.

-Inforior -bramo el Mortífago y un haz turquesa salio de su varita e impacto al Auror en el abdomen y perdio el equilibrio cayendo de cara al suelo. Sintió un dolor punzante el el lugar donde impactó la maldición, sin embargo, se levantó con rapidez esquivando un haz de luz verde dirigido hacia él.

-Asciekvein- dijo mentalmente dirigiendo su varita hacia su oponente. Una bola de fuego de dos metros de diámetro salio despedida hacia el mortífago, quien con el miedo reflejado en la cara exclamó:-Aqua Eructo!- y un potente chorro de agua salio de su varita e impactó la bola creando una nube de vapor. Al salir de la nube, la bola no habia disminuido su tamaño y se dirigía hacia el mortífago quien en un último intento de repeler el conjuro del Auror bramó:-Flamiferrsell- el aire alrededor del Mortífago se solidifico creando una burbuja alrededor de este. La bola de fuego envolvio el muro de aire creado por el Mortífago y luego de unos momentos desapareció. El mortífago salio de su proteccion y bramó:-Nolfavrel- Un gran leon salio de su varita y atacó al Auror. Éste realizando un giro de su muñeca con la varita transformó el leon en lanzas que se dirigieron hacia Rowle.

-Evanesco-gritó este y las lanzas desaparecieron.

-Clapsius Soniem- exclamo Kingsley haciendo un complicado movimiento con su varita. Un rayo de color violeta salió de su varita produciendo el sonido de un cañonazo.

-Protego Totalum- respondió Rowle y el escudo recibió el impacto del hechizo de Kingsley produciendo un ruido similar al de un trueno.

-Wingardium Leviosa- pensó Kingsley y apuntó a una roca de gran tamaño que se elevo en el aire y la dirigio hacia Rowle quien exclamó:-Reducto- y la roca se transformó en polvo. Luego, gritó:-Avada Kedavra- Con un salto elegante, Kingsley Shackleblot evadió la Maldición Asesina para luego contraatacar realizando el siguiente hechizo de forma no verbal:-Emporiom- y un haz de luz azul salio de su varita e impactó al Mortífago en el hombro derecho. Rowle salio despedido un par de metros hacia atrás y sin dejarlo recuperar Kingsley exclamó:-Desmaius!-El haz fallo ya que Rowle se había levantado con gran velocidad y sostenia su varita listo para seguir con el duelo.

-Ensimus- gritó Kingsley al tiempo que alzaba su varita. EL Mortífago vio su oportunidad y gritó:-Crucio- Ambos conjuros chocaron en el aire provocando una explosion. Los oponentes se miraron a los ojos. Ambos sabían que el duelo no podía proseguir por mucho más tiempo. Ambos alzaron sus varitas y exclamaron los conjuros más poderosos que conocían:

-Avada Kedavra- gritó Rowle y el haz de luz verde salio de su varita.

-Sköliro-exclamó Kingsley y un haz plateado cegador salio de su varita dejando un surco en la tierra sobre la que pasaba. Ambos, Hechizo y Maldición chocaron el el aire provocando un sonido ensordecedor. Fue tal la potencia de ambos que dejaron un crater en el lugar donde se encontraron. Ambos conjuros fueron devueltos a sus respectivos magos. La Maldición Asesina impacto al sorprendido Mortífago que cayo fulminado por su propio ataque. Sin embargo, Kingsley no sufrio ningun daño, ese era el efecto de su conjuro, redireccionaba el ataque con el que chocaba a quien lo habia efectuado. La solemnidad embargaba el rostro del Auror cuando hizo una reverencia hacia el cuerpo de su adversario. Luego, concentro su atención en seguir luchando con sus "tropas"…


End file.
